An organization's advertising devices (e.g., billboards, video displays) are typically managed through conventional means such as by assigning the equipment to an individual or department and periodically physically inspecting the devices to ensure they are operating and/or to change operating conditions. Generally, advertising devices include components that are electrical and/or mechanical and are exposed to environmental conditions beyond the control of the organization. For example, a billboard includes lamps that may be exposed to rain, snow, hail, high temperatures, and other extreme operating conditions. As a result, the components may not operate as intended and may in fact fail to operate due to such conditions. There may be a delay between failure of the advertising device and physical inspection. Such delays prevent advertising devices from providing information to target audiences.